<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Secret for Much Longer by undernightlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832810">Not a Secret for Much Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight'>undernightlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers: Zed Squad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>mentions Bridge Carson/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge arrives in a conference room after a heavily encrypted communique asked him to. He did so willingly because only one person would send him a message like that: Special Operative Jack Landors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridge Carson/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers: Zed Squad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a Secret for Much Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place before "return to us alive"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bridge knew who he was going to be greeted with when he entered the conference room. No one else spoke like that, wrote words with that or signed their communications like that. No one had an aura like that either. He also happened to know the circumstances, knew that no one else knew, let alone would try to contact him, through this specific secure network. </p><p>It had been years since Bridge had seen Jack in person. Things were always complicated. Bridge didn't want to lie and neither did Jack; it wasn't fair that their friends couldn't know the truth, but it was for the best, for everyone's safety. And he had to sign an NDA so there was that. Perhaps if Jack lived on Earth then they'd see each other a bit more often but he didn't, he lived off world, on a station, so Bridge didn't see him much, and never when at work. </p><p>Why Jack was back on Earth to begin with he didn't know, and why he was being given a heads up as it seemed also escaped him. That wasn't really a Special Investigations' thing. </p><p>Reaching the conference room, he took a deep breath and stepped in. Jack was already there, and turned as the door opened, smile shining when he saw him.</p><p>"Bridge," he said in such a warm tone as they crossed the room and embraced each other. "Oh it's good to see you again," patting him on the back. </p><p>"It's been too long Jack."</p><p>"Yeah, it really is."</p><p>Stepping back, he got a good look at Jack. His hair was longer and tied back, and he'd grown some facial hair since last. His eyes were a little more worn, older and tired, but he was still the same Jack Landors Bridge met when he was twenty one and Jack just nineteen. </p><p>Jack has examined him too, keeping hands on his shoulders, still smiling. "I don't think I've ever seen you in uniform. Red looks good on you." Jack had seen him in red, though civilian clothes, but Bridge knew that wasn't what Jack meant; he was the Red Ranger, a leader and a mentor, and Bridge couldn't help but hug Jack again. </p><p>Eventually they came to sit at the conference table, excessively long for just the two of them, and Bridge knew this wasn't just a social call. </p><p>"Work? Here?" </p><p>Jack nodded. "I've heard about the cadets." Bridge frowned. "Zed-Squad cadets Bridge, I know about their powers, and how they got them."</p><p>"Wow… word reached you fast."</p><p>"That comes with Special Investigations." Jack sighed, long and heavy, fingers tapping on the table. There was more. "We're taking them, the cadets. They can't keep on with their training."</p><p>"What? But they're just kids."</p><p>"That doesn't matter." But Bridge heard the sympathy, the warmth in his voice that separated him from the other SIU agents he'd met, which wasn't many, but enough to know that Jack still cared about people. "I'll be meeting them tomorrow. You're to be there, and Sky."</p><p>"Sky? I didn't think he knew about you."</p><p>"He doesn't. If there was anyone else for the job, then I assure you that'd be the case, but given the circumstances, I'm only one with suitable experience."</p><p>Bridge knew, he understood everything being said, but he couldn't imagine how Sky would react to seeing Jack in SUI uniform, all black sleek. It took Bridge a bit of getting used to, but he'd found out long ago. What would be worse is Sky finding out he'd lied; they all met up with Jack, and Bridge and Z had sat there smiling and agreeing and adding to his made up stories of Jack's life in Hawaii, knowing full well none of it was true. </p><p>That, unfortunately, was a concern for a later date. </p><p>"I'm letting you know like this," Jack continued, "because I'll be taking them for an off world mission the day after, and I'll be taking them with Yeskar 3."</p><p>Bridge knew the name, most people in any branch of intergalactic police knew Yeskar 3; it was one of the most notorious prison planets in the quadrant, cells running right to the core of the planet. It was dangerous beyond belief. </p><p>His silence was enough of an answer. "I'll look after them." Jack rested a hand on Bridge's shoulder. "They're only there for back-up, not main fire power, so they'll be okay. And besides," he said, lightening the tone, patted Bridge's back, "I'm their handler, they're safe with me obviously."</p><p>It did fill Bridge with comfort to know Jack would be the one looking out for them, though he didn't particularly like the word 'handler'; he trusted Jack with his life, and he trusted him with the cadets as well. That didn't mean he couldn't still be a little concerned. </p><p>That was all the meeting was, a brief heads up. "I'm sure they'll be a lot to catch up on as a whole when that husband of yours finds out," Jack had said as they stood from their chairs. </p><p>"Yeah, he'll definitely have words to say." Bridge smiled, "It'll be nice to have us together. Sky's missed you you know."</p><p>Jack chuckled, “Yeah, I’m sure he has. Missed out bickering, missed our constant competitive nature, missed the way we eventually found common ground.” Bridge couldn’t miss the way Jack smiled; Jack missed him just as much, all of them, and Bridge could see he hated keeping this secret. It wouldn’t be a secret for much longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>